Dark Guardian Book Two
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: This is the second of the Dark Guardian Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Guardian: Book Two.**

A/N: Okay, as evidenced in Descent, nothing is truly what it seems. Well, my character doesn't know that yet, but he will soon….in fact, he……..I will in this coming book. How many books are there going to be? I don't know. I never plan anything out. Oh and for the usual. I own nothing except the idea of the Guardians and the Red Council, and me. Well the names for those who are characters I own sort of, but their templates belong to Disney. Now, we begin.

**Prologue: Prelude to weirdness.**

Traveling back and forth through spirit gates, one learns something, and that is that those who fly airplanes probably should be given a bit more respect, for all the turbulence and other problematic things that go on.

There are some things I like about working with Space time, such as memory implants, but there are some things that both sides have rules against, which is 'time fixing,' or in other words causing an event that didn't quite go like it should of have, to be modified so that it did.

It had been three months since I appeared in the court of the prince and nothing had happened, I was wondering if anything would happen. Then December hit, and something happened. The prince had never been a kind and generous person, but around the holidays, he was particularly vile and vindictive. None of us really understood why, but none of us ever wanted to venture to close to him in any circumstance, except me, I came close once or twice, and found out that he wasn't all that bad.

But like I said, that fateful Christmas month, the inevitable happened, and my destiny changed.

Why is it, such as it is that destiny loves to be a fickle and dangerous past time for all people to try and mess with? What motivates someone in the future who came from a great background and a great family to want to mess with their past, when they themselves have a great life already? The answer is because of a single person that mattered to them in their lives at that point who they gave up on, or who gave up on them. The latter usually occurs when the person who is pursuing wants to become richer and famous then they already are, and they leave their true friends, and the one that they love, and marry for the money and glamour that they want, only to realize years on, ten to twenty, after that person either has married someone else who came along after you broke their heart and healed it, or they died in an accident how much that person meant to them. And as such at that point, they try and fix the past, but end up destroying their future, which may not seem that bad, but it has its dark effects, which I don't want to go into right now.

Anyhow. Lets put it this way. Don't Mess With Destiny, Karma, Fate, or whatever you want to call her, she'll end up messing you up more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Guardian: Book Two**

A/N: Alright, so the usual which needs to be said and all that jazz is now said. I don't own anything except the concept of Dark Guardian, Red Council, and the Guardian Council and such, plus a few names which I doubt are actually their names, and whatever else I make up for this story. So, in essence, Disney owns what I don't.

**Chapter One: New and Old Beginnings**

There was a knocking on the door to the castle, and an old hag was escorted into the throne room, the prince wasn't the type to care if anyone came or not, so he had some interest when this old hag appeared, I was weary, because I sensed magic surrounding her, but since I didn't let anyone know that I was a magic user, I kept silent.

I figured that she would request a room for the night or something like that, but when she brought out a rose I was a bit shocked, that rose had more magic surrounding it then I had in my pinkie finger, even though I never used my magic abilities.

"Please sir," she said, "Buy this rose and let me stay the night, out of your kindness."

The prince laughed, and I stayed being Cogsworth, but somehow I sensed her looking at me.

"Impudent old hag," swore the prince, getting off his seat a bit, "You dare assume that I will do kindness and charity out of my heart, woman, do you know who I am?!"

The guards dragged the woman out from the throne room and locked the door behind her, and then I heard words, but they were magic, and only I heard them.

Suddenly the door burst open and the hag floated in, the guards put their swords up to the defensive, but they became heavy as I watched them put them down.

The old hag raised her hands and her complexion changed to that of a beautiful young elfin woman, the rose now on the ground straight and upright.

"_Because you have refused kindness on even your own, because you have refused to give shelter to one such as me,"_ said the magic lady, _"For this you shall be cursed, and this pink rose shall be your reminder."_

The prince gulped and then spoke up, "What is this curse and how can it be lifted?"

The lady smiled, but it was a cruel smile, _"This rose will age like you, as you grow older, each year it shall shed a petal, if it loses all its petals then you and your whole castle will die, but if you find love sometime between now and the last falling of the petal then the curse shall be lifted and you shall return to normal."_

Then she spread wide her hands and the transformation began, everyone to what their duties were, became that, then the prince began his transformation, it was painful, for unlike the others, he was becoming something else entirely.

"_And thus shall you be reflective of what you are, a beast,"_ said the woman with spite, _"Now, it is over."_

I looked around and as she said that I was no longer in the throne room, somehow I was in a dark room, and then I noticed the woman standing before me.

"You are out of your place Goldwood," said the lady, smiling a wary smile at me.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, trying to get something out of my powers, nothing.

"I am the Red Rose," said the lady, "The Red Council's grand witch and I am here to free you from your torture."

"What?" I said, "I am not in prison or being tortured by who I work for."

"Yes you are," said the lady, "And the body you are in, is your body now, not the reality in which you inhabit anymore."

I looked around and realized it was my body I was in, including my pistols, and my longsword on my back.

"The Guardians used you to pollute the realities," said the lady, "I am Lady Kestral of the Red Rose, the Red Council is actually the protectorate of the multiverse and other realities, The Guardians are a bunch of upstart demons that have been locked in the universe of Kal Teror, known to those who have watched enough Superman…"

"The Phantom Zone," I said, "it makes sense, and they said that they wanted to fix their reality, but they were the only two who were allowed to travel."

"Yes," said Kestral, "Watcho and Eldris, two former Red Council members, who wanted power, and were banished because of that, now they seek revenge with many people who went with them, who were banished for believing it was power and not strength that was needed to keep the peace."

"But why is it that only those two can move through the boundaries?" I asked, "Shouldn't the gates restrict those not allowed."

"Watcho and Eldris were both humans before they ascended," she said.

"Wait a minute," I said, "We're talking Star Gate type ascension here?"

"Yes," she said, "We are Ancients, there are more then twelve of us, for when we kicked the lost twenty out, there were then twelve, but now we are more numerous then them and their soldiers."

"This is way too much information for me," I said, "I'm here because of obviously I'm to protect Belle and make sure the Beast lives."

"That is correct," said Kestral, "the Guardians also would have sent you to protect Belle and make sure that Beast lives, however they sent you to the time when Beast and Gaston faced off, that's why when you spirit jumped here it took so long, because you actually were redirected, that's why you felt the odd sensation."

"Interference," I said, "I thought it was because I was passing through three realities, instead of the usual gate."

"I have to send you back to the physical realm now," said Kestral, "the Nexus isn't where you belong, you'll still have your body, but you will not remember this conversation, not until I allow you to, however you will encounter another in this reality who was sent to monitor it, you will both be given a sign on the same day, and you will recognize each other, from there on, it will be smooth sailing."

"What do I take with me?" I asked.

"Your weapons you have on you will suffice, the spirit powers will modify them so that they will look like this realities blunderbuss and sword, your clothes will also look like this time period as well, your powers that you have inhibited all your life will be available to you, but it is your discretion to use them, the Guardians gave you the stones of power, but you only put them in your sword to enhance it, which is to your benefit, since they wanted to make you magic dependant, but you somehow never relied on your powers, which was a benefit to all of us, except in the triple circles, but that wasn't your power, that was a drawing."

"Alright," I said, "I understand, and when you set me out, I'll be in the town where Belle lives, and I will have lodging somewhere."

"Memory implants will be activated when you leave, people will know you, because of the magix of what we have done to make it look like you've lived there all your life."

"Alright," I said, "One final question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"How come I wasn't affected by the magic you used to transform the people in the prince's castle?"

"You were, however it didn't affect you like it should of," she said, "You would have been human, because that is your desire, but powerless, the Red Council can't allow that until this crisis is taken care of."

"Okay," I said, as I followed the light out into the town.

I found myself walking into the town bar, where there was all sort of people drinking and talking, it was the middle of the late afternoon, around 6ish, so it wasn't that crowded. I ordered a whiskey and sat down at a table in the back corner where I could watch the crowd; this was a small, poor farming village, so no really rich people lived here, except the mayor and those of higher professions.

Half an hour later, Gaston walked in, according to implants, we didn't exactly see eye to eye, he had his eye on Belle Larone, the daughter of the eccentric town "mad" scientist, and his eyes weren't exactly in the best of ideas, more then twice I had caught him on their farm trying to gain access, I had a hunch he might be "Red," but I had to wait for the sign. I had been 'hired' by Belle's father to sort of work as a hired hand around the farm, which I did quite well.

"What are you doing here Kyle?" said Gaston, his little buddy sneered at me, but stayed out of my sight, because I had shot at him many a time for sport, and Gaston had it out for me on that.

My pistol was up and pointed at him with my usual smirk, "I'm enjoying myself," I said, "and you're annoying me."

I got up and walked out, smiling at the people and giving a threatening look to Gaston.

"This isn't the end," muttered Gaston as I walked by."

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Guardian: Book Two**

A/N: Okay, so the first chapter wasn't the best, but there is always room for improvement, and this chapter will have a battle scene in it, just because I need a battle scene. Just to be clear here, Hunchback of Notre Dame was the only story mod that I did that will follow canon in relation to Disney, not all of these stories I do are ones that I can remember. However they will end almost as close to the Disney Storyline as possible.

And just a reminder, I own nothing except the Guardians, Red Guardians, and other contributions that I create; everything else belongs to Disney Corp. Thank you.

**Chapter Two: A cure all for idiocy.**

Maurice looked up from his drawings in the shed to see me standing there, technically I wasn't allowed there, but I was fuming, and I figured he'd have a drink or two in storage.

"What are you doing here Kyle?" he asked, "You know you're not supposed to be here, this is the only place on the farm that's off limits, well that and my daughter's room."

"I need a strong drink," I said, "Gaston was in the village, and as usual belittling you and making crude jokes about Belle, and Lefou was there as well, if it weren't for the fact that I can't interfere, they both would be dead."

Maurice sighed, Kyle was the one man who was unpredictable in his temperament, he would rather talk with his sword and gun then negotiate, the fact that Kyle was a Red Guardian, and a Dragon Guard worried Maurice. Maurice and Belle both knew of the Red Guardians for a long time, but they hid it from Kyle when he showed up, they'd had dealings with the Guardians before, and rumor was that there was a band of men in the forest who were a bit military and both of them worried that the Guardians may have had a foothold here.

"Try to just breathe," said Maurice, "and calm down, you're here for a purpose and I doubt the Red Council would like to have to send in someone else."

I half turned and looked at him suspiciously, he was a mortal, and how did he know about the Red Council?

"How do you know about the War?" I asked.

"My wife was a Red Priest," said Maurice, "She came here once to consider installing an enclave, but found it to be impossible because of reasons due to the magic in this area with the forest, my daughter and I have traveled that road, as have others, and we've heard voices in it, human, I believe that there might be a troop of Guardian soldiers in there, or something."

"A Red Priest came here?" I asked a bit astonished. Red Priests were priests, but they never were sent as scouts, they were healers mostly, usually they stayed at the main enclave, in total there were about 200 Red Priests, they had only healing powers, but if they were pressed they could kill if they were in serious trouble, but it was something they hated.

"Yes," said Maurice, "I was suspicious of her at first, most women that travel around here have an escort, she came by herself, she had a large sword on her back, she called it Harbringer, and it was deadly. This was about 25 years ago; she died when our daughter was born, which was 5 years later."

"Interesting," I said, "I take it that she was beautiful, because Belle has then inherited her beauty."

"Yes," said Maurice, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"Alright," I said, "I'm going to go check out the forest, and see if there's anything there."

I turned to walk out, when Maurice tapped me on the shoulder, and handed me a scope for my gun, I normally didn't use a scope, but if I was going to be facing a group of soldiers then this might be useful.

I walked into my room and I donned my camouflage gear, picked out two shot guns, an Uzi, Excalibur, and some grenades, plus my rifle, put the scope on it. I walked to the forest through the fields. Belle saw me going and sighed; she disproved of me going out, but realized at the same time, that I was carrying on work that was beneficial.

It took me about two hours to get to the forest, I could of used my hover board, but I didn't want to attract the attention of any eyes out walking and start having questions asked of who I actually was.

I finally reached the darkest part of the forest, turned on my flashlight and attached it to the side of my rifle and brought it out. If I was right, then the soldiers would be around somewhere. I walked in a northerly direction, until I came to a four way crossroads. I put my hand down on the road and stretched out my consciousness trying to find what I was looking for. I found nothing, but then I realized that this forest was so thick that it could dampen anything. I turned to look at one of the roads, and I noticed it was the least traveled; actually it was never traveled…period. I reached out my hand and recoiled instantly, there was a very bad aura around whatever was down that way.

Then I heard a noise, like the rushing of wind, turning, I jumped out of the way, fast, before the thing that was the cause of the noise went through the area. Looking up, I saw a mecha, and a few minutes later a group of about ten soldiers all in heavy gear came to meet up with the robot, and a few minutes after that, ten more men showed up. Twenty soldiers, a robot and who knew what else was around.

I strolled out, with my rifle in position. "Greetings gentlemen," I said, "I'm Kyle Endergram, and I'm going to assume that you are all Guardian Soldiers."

20 guns pointed my way and a big red dot took position on me. Well if I was going to go out this way, it certainly was a lousy way.

"What do you want with us Endergram?" asked the lead soldier, "We're here per orders of the Guardian Council, and we will not let anyone stop us."

Pulling out my sword, and sheathing my rifle, I smiled.

"Then you're about to meet the wrath of the Red Guardians, I am the Red Dragon!" I roared charging at them, the cannon from the mecha fired, but didn't even hit the ground, it was deflected by something.

The mecha turned and tried to run, but there was something standing in the path, another man, strapped with weaponry, weaponry of this time and reality that I was in, and there was another guy with him, a short guy at that.

"I figured you could use some help Kyle," said Gaston, "I was beginning to wonder if the Council was going to send some help."

Gaston was Red Council? I was….surprised to say the least. The robot fired at him again, but the shot was deflected by whatever Lefou was using.

Suddenly I felt a mussel at the back of my head, and one of the soldiers had a gun on me, a nasty looking thing, didn't want to get into a game of tag with it.

"You and your friends will surrender now," said the soldier, "There are twenty of us, and three of you, plus a robot of ours, you stand no chance."

A boom and the robot shattered into a million pieces, I looked to Lefou and Gaston who both shrugged, it wasn't them.

"I think you need to take a new stand on things," said a voice from up above, "Like a cure all for idiocy, seeing as how you idiots have gotten your asses kicked once again."

Eight men, in regimental Red Guardian Orith Order Commando Outfits dropped down, one of them holding a quasi-gun. The RGOOC was the smallest commando outfit in the Council's use, they were all former military grunts assigned as seals before they died in the human world. This was there territory, and it was my turn to back off.

I shot the soldier holding me, and shot two more, while Gaston and Lefou dealt with the ones near them, the rest being taken care of by the RGOOC.

"Vice Commander Kalgrave at your service sir!" said Kalgrave, "How do you do Red Dragon?"

"Greetings to you Kalgrave," I said, "So I take it that you and your men have been here for a while monitoring the situation."

Kalgrave had a sheepish look on him, "No," he said, "As soon as you entered the forest, the bells and whistles at the Council went off, we were sent out to deal with whoever entered the forest, though technically they were here first, we didn't know about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "These punks were Guardian Soldiers."

"Yes," he said, "They were, they were also using Antioch cloaking tech, they have a base somewhere in this forest, but we can't find it, we aren't here for patrol duty, but you will do nicely for this assignment, Gaston and Lefou shall return to the village."

"If I may," I said, "I need to know what's with the forest."

"I don't think anyone knows," said Kalgrave, "and if they do, they don't talk about it, its nothing that concerns you, you're here for a specific duty."

"Then explain the bad aura down the east road," I said.

"That I can't explain," He said, "But if its bad mojo, then it isn't your place to worry."

A gun cocked, and Kalgrave turned around to find Gaston and Lefou pointing blunderbuss at him. Lefous' was modified to fit his size, small handle but large gun shaft with a telescope on it.

"I told you that I want an answer," I said as I pointed my sword at Kalgrave, "Now give me what I want."

Kalgrave smiled at me, and shrugged, "I don't take orders from you _Hasrot_."

I grimaced and pulled out a shotgun and shot one of the commando's in the head.

"I'm not under Council command," I said, "I'm the Red Dragon and I answer to the no one."

"Who do you answer to?" roared Kalgrave, cocking the quasi-gun and smiling a smile that seemed to say that you're dead in it.

"**HE ANSWERS TO ME!"** roared a voice throughout the forest, and contained only to the forest.

A bright light shone and a woman dressed in white and red appeared with a staff in her hand.

Kalgrave stood at attention as did what was left of his brigade, Gaston and Lefou dropped to one knee and I saluted.

"Vice Commander Kalgrave," said the lady, "You know very well the orders of the Council, you are never to withhold information from the Red Dragon, or any other of his associates."

"Milady," stammered Kalgrave, "If I had known that he worked for you…."

A bright and blinding light hit Kalgrave and he was no longer, his men stood at attention and dropped their weapons, the Quasi-gun also was left over.

Gaston and Lefou kept their weapons trained on the men, as they turned and marched into a light portal and were gone.

"It seems that he liked his job a bit too much," said the lady, "Methinks that he got power hungry, his men didn't notice it, but his commander Over Commander Asteroth believes that a Psi-subber got to him, offered him power and glory."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Osawrath, mesorath, naobaor," she said, code words, and suddenly I remembered.

"Lady Kestral," I said, "How are you?"

"You were right in thinking that the aura is evil and twisted," she said, "Go and search when you feel that it is time, but right now you must do what you have done up to now, your memory will be wiped again, as will the memories of Gaston and Lefou."

A few minutes later, I found myself in the forest, my sword out, I didn't remember why I was there, and the only thing I did remember was that I was pissed at Gaston and Lefou.

I turned, and looked down the roads, I felt an aura down one of them, but it was late in the day and it could wait for later.

I made my way back to the farm, things were weird. I felt renewed.

End Chapter Two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Guardian: Book Two**

A/N: Just a reminder. I own nothing except Red Council and the Guardians.

_Belle:_ So why is it that you've completely made a mockery of our story?

_Gaston:_ Aye and why do I have a hunch this isn't going to end well on any account.

_Lefou:_ Someone care to tell me why Gaston doesn't die?

_Doctor of Writing:_ How'd you get a script?

_Gaston:_ We all saw it.

_D.O.W:_ Great.

_Beast:_ Do you mind, I'd like to have my cameo sometime soon.

_D.O.W:_ your wish is my command.

**Chapter Three: If only things could have been simpler, I could have slept in today, but instead I end up being a messenger boy……or, this is why I hate being a hero, I have to work hard.**

I got back to the farm, trying to remember why I had gone to the forest. I had been mad at Lefou and Gaston, yet I didn't remember why. So I guess my reasons were very stupid then.

Maurice saw me and waved me over to the barn.

"Kyle," he said, "There is a fair over in the next town this weekend, I need you to go scope it out for me, I'm taking one of my inventions."

I sighed, "And when did you need me to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you can," he said, "Tonight if possible, and if not, then early tomorrow."

"I'll go tomorrow morning," I said, "I'm tired and I don't know why."

I went up to my room in the barn and fell asleep.

Belle watched me go up, and then went to talk to her dad, "He seemed distracted."

"That's an understatement," said Maurice, "He looked like he'd been brain wiped, a common Red Council practice when they want to keep specials out of harms way."

"I happened to peek in on his office," said Maurice, "one of his magi cams showed Gaston and Lefou wandering to town by the main road, and I swore they both looked the same as he did."

"Then you think it might be Lady Kestral?" said Belle.

"Something happened in the forest," said Maurice, "My guess he found the soldiers and fought them, wanted to do something else, but the Red Lady wouldn't let him, something tells me something is afoot."

"Tomorrow is Friday," said Belle, "the Faire is Saturday through Tuesday, and that forest is a bit spooky."

"Haunted you mean," said Maurice, "I've gone through that crossroads and it is very spooky going down the North fork, the rest are okay."

"Go to bed child," said Maurice, "I'm leaving tomorrow when Kyle gets back,"

"Night dad," she said, kissing him on the head, and going to her room.

Maurice poured himself a wheat beer, and went out into the night to look at the scenery, the forest fascinated and frightened him, the fact that none of the other towns wanted to cut it down, meant that something was going on, something that the Red Council wanted to keep from them all, and that meant it was dangerous. He looked at the forest and smiled, it was both a blessing and a curse, but yet there was something more, something down the Northern Path, the path of destiny.

Maurice sighed; Kestral had done something here long ago, Five years ago. Belle had sensed something out of right, but couldn't figure it, and then the forest and its weirdness became even weirder. There were rumors that wolves lived down the North side, which was odd because this wasn't mountain country. Yet, something was up, and Kestral and the Red Council were up to something, and Kyle was a pawn.

Distracted, Maurice finished his beer and went back inside, not noticing the glowing eyes in the forest that were watching him.

**Elsewhere.**

"Why did you erase the emissary's memories?" asked a senior council member to Lady Kestral.

"He was ready to search for his destiny down the North Road of Destiny," she said, "It is not yet his time, he must go in search of the two who take the road."

"Do you realize that he may have wanted a say in this?" asked the council leader?

"He is the Red Dragon," said Kestral, "He defeated a squad of Dark Guardian soldiers, I had to get him to remember who I was, in order for me to reengage the protocols, once he goes down that road, he will no longer need the protocols, he will be ready to face what he was nearly corrupted for, to face."

"The Dark Guard seems very agitated with the fact that they no longer can search for him," said a member, "The realities that they have taken, with the help of the previous avatars, they can't move past, whatever Tran dimensional power that Goldwood has, and it is obviously something powerful."

"All they need to do is find another human/Red Council hybrid and corrupt him, like they nearly did to Goldwood," said Kestral, "And we loose this battle, the grand scheme of things is that the Red Dragon needs to walk the path, once he does, we are safe."

"When he takes the path," said the senior councilmen, "His power will be unleashed and the Guardians will know where to find him."

"Wrong," said Kestral, "The Dark Forest was planted millennia ago for the very usage of concealment, which is why he must go to the forbidden castle, to help Belle make the choice. Eric is a Guardian, and as the Beast he can't use his powers, when she kisses him out of true love, he will be saved, that's why he and his castle were turned to creatures, because it was my way of saving them from having to kill him, once Kyle realizes this and achieves everything, then we can truly save the known multiverse."

"If you're wrong Lady Kestral," said a menacing voice from one of the councilors, "We have you to thank for it all."

"If I'm wrong," said Kestral, "We shall all be dead."

The next morning, I woke up early and saddled Nesy, it would take me three hours in ere direction, and I wanted to see if the faire would have Maurice, he had shown up last year, but they hadn't saved him a spot, this year he would have his spot.

I hated the forest, ever since I had gotten here, I found it a strange and abhorrent and if I had my way, I would of magic bombed it to eternity, yet, I didn't, because if no one else touched it, then it had a purpose, whatever it was.

It took three and a half hours, but I got there, I saw place markers, but not one for Maurice, so I went and talked to the Faire Chief.

"So explain why Maurice of Lencaster doesn't have a space," I said, pointing a gun at the head of the chief, which got his attention.

"He didn't show up last year, so I figured…."

"You want to bring better trade to the towns?" I asked, "Then you open up a spot for him, and I don't care who you piss off to do so, or who ends up killing you to do so, but get a spot ready, by this afternoon."

I stayed in town a while, to eat and see the sights, I found that this town was unique and quaint, but they had good food, and a great selection of throwing daggers in their sword store, they had about one hundred, so I bought all of them. The clerk was suspicious of the money I had, but noticing the blade at my back, the gun on my back, and the shoulder holster for my pistol, he didn't say anything, and he just gave me everything.

These blades would be useful someday, but when, I didn't know. I'd store them when I got back to the farm, so I waved my hand and they disappeared off the register, the clerk almost fainted, but said nothing, like a good man, and I was on my way. I should of thought, as I realized later, that I had just made my mark as a demon in this town, and when I left, there would be a shoot on sight for me next time I entered, though if the sanitarium had its way, I'd be brought there, for………….further study to my state of mind, and knowing Monsieur D'Arque, or Doc Dark as I favored calling him, hated me since he believed Maurice to be insane. He had tried…..unsuccessfully to come to the farm to bring in the old man for study, but he had always met with a gun to the head, and he never got to the farm, I'd meet him as soon as he came out of the woods, and I'd have one hand on my blade, and another hand on my level blunderbuss. He had five men with him, but he wasn't exactly welcome in the town, and so it was either his realization that he'd be faced with a trigger happy young man, or the hangmen's noose, he chose to leave. This happened five or more times in less then three years. So for me to make his attention wouldn't be that good.

Riding Nesy back this afternoon, I felt like the forest was different for some reason, the ride seemed to take longer, yet it felt the same, and when I got to the cross roads to turn to the east, the North road almost seemed to look different, darker, and for some reason it felt like it was trying to lure me in. Settling in hard, Nesy and I rode hard back to the farm.

Belle came out to meet me, followed by Maurice, taking the horse, she waked with him back. Maurice saw my distress and asked about it.

"The forest looks like it got to you," he said.

"It seemed different," I said, "Almost like it was calling to me, like it wanted me to go down it."

A shadow passed across Maurice's face for a second that I almost missed it, but thought nothing of it; he then turned to the stable and called to Belle.

"Get Philippe ready!" he called, "I'm leaving now."

Together the three of us hitched up the horse to the buggy and then he rode off. Then I felt it, a flash, of the future, the past, the present, all coalescing into the now, into what could be, what would be, what may be.

I saw a flash of a past where I ignore the dreams and my power, and I did nothing. I saw a future where I lay tormented by the knowledge of what I could have done.

I saw a flash of the past where I had found my powers earlier and gone to work for the guardians, I saw a present where all where under the rule of the Guardians, and there were no uprisings, I saw a future where everything was dead, and where I stood blood dripping as I fought against time to stop the madness that I had caused. In both future flashes, I saw a grave, with Belle's name, and a blurry grave next to hers. I could not see the name.

I then realized that somehow whatever my destiny is, that it was to lie in what I needed to do.

I was not born for the usage or the corruption of my powers, but instead to grow from them, and transcend beyond normality.

As the flash died down, Belle gasped, I was a foot taller then before, my hair had gone get black, and I then noticed that I had wings, to be exact 8 foot wings on both sides. My skin had gone red, and I looked to see if I had a tail, which I didn't.

"You are the Red Dragon," she said, "The Ultimate Red Guardian."

A new flash and a woman appeared on the ground next to us.

"Hello Kyle," she said, "Ready to face your destiny?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Guardian: Book Two**

A/N: Okay, so I think last chapter was a great chapter. I almost thought about leaving it as a cliff hanger and ending Book Two, but then I realized that making the Beauty and the Beast idea into two books would not be a good idea. Plus Book two will be the longest of the Dark Guardian Trilogy. This is the fourth chapter, I don't know how many chapters there will be, but there will be enough to turn this story to what I want it to be. Since I don't know the name of the Beasts human name, I'll come up with a name.

_Belle:_ In other words a fluff piece to bring out your better side.

_D.O.W:_ No…….

_Gaston:_ I don't get killed, why??

_D.O.W:_ Thankfully I rescued the script from you, so I can't tell you, otherwise I'd have a riot on my hands, as is Disney probably wants to kill me and the fan writers probably want my head on a plate.

_Everyone else:_ YOU THINK??

**Chapter Four: Three Choices, Three Destinies, but what about what I want?**

There was a bright flash and a lady stood in front of me, Belle was surprised, as was I. Whoever this lady was, she commanded respect.

"Greetings Red Dragon," she said, "I see you have made the first choice."

"So you are Lady Kestral," I said.

"Yes," she said, "And your first choice has been made I see, you have chosen to be the Avatar of the Red Dragon."

"Why was I chosen?" I asked.

"That is a question to be answered later," turning to Belle, she told her to go the house.

"Belle," she said, "You are not part of this conversation, go elsewhere, it is not my time to talk with you or your father yet."

Watching as Belle made her way to the house, I sighed.

"You know that your destiny and hers won't intermix," said Kestral.

"But did you have to dismiss her so rudely?" I asked, "Her mom was a Red Priest after all."

"Lady Katrina Burchas," scoffed Kestral, "Had no reason to leave the Order, she left because she wanted to see the world, and experience it, she was a rebel, and nothing better, and I have nothing but distain and contempt for her daughter."

"Even if that daughter has a destiny that is much greater then mine?" I asked, "A daughter who should be of the Red Dragon, one who truly knows faith and humility."

Lady Kestral glared at me, "You will keep silent on matters that concern the council," she said, "You have not met their approval, or mine, I chose you because your purpose will be fully made clear, but when, I cannot tell you."

I turned to go to the front of the house, because I heard laughter, but Kestral turned me back and slapped my face, hard.

"You will not interfere with her," said Kestral, saying Belle's name almost as a curse word, "She will find her path, and then you will go to the next reality."

So I was here only to make sure that Belle followed her path, just like the movie. Maurice would be missing about now, and Philippe would return tomorrow afternoon.

"So I bid my adieu," Kestral said, "I will come in two days after she has taken her path."

"I understand," I said.

With a flash, she left.

I turned and walked to the waters edge. What to do. The mature thing would be to obey her, but with all that came that something would go wrong here and that I wouldn't be able to take care of it.

What could go wrong? Hellfire, knowing that Monsieur Dark was around, was enough for me to suspect that he may be a Dark Guard and that meant he was still trouble, even if the Beast became human, things I still had to contend with.

Belle came down and saw me looking in the water, "So guess what?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Gaston," she said, bemused, "tried to propose to me, said that I was meant to be his and that I should accept, because my father can't obviously support me and that it's meant to be."

I unsheathed my sword, and started walking towards town, but she held a restraining hand on my shoulder, "Don't Kyle," she said, "You cause trouble, and you're going to land in prison or in the Sanitarium, doubt you want that."

I sheathed the sword, and grinned, "You win," I said.

She went inside to prepare food, and I realized then, that the only way I could win was to use my telepathy. I searched for the horse, and found him. Maurice had already been lost, and the horse was wandering, scared. I directed him here, to the house, and once he got to the end of the forest, he got into a full gallop, Belle who had been in the kitchen, came out to the garden to get some thyme, saw Philippe and noticed that the cart and her dad weren't there. Something wasn't right. She guessed it, as she saw the terror in the horses face, something had happened.

"Kyle!" she screamed, "come here!"

I ran, and then scattered to a halt as she got on the horse with her cloak.

"Watch over the house," she said, "I'm going to search for my father, he's missing and I think Philippe can take me to find him."

I started to object, but she saw it and just shook her head no, "No," she said, "This is me, this is my destiny."

I watched her leave, and then sighed, three destinies, soon to be three choices, but how bad would they be affected?

'You know what you have to do,' said my conscious 'your destiny is what you decided, to watch over Belle, until she made the penultimate destiny choice.'

I nodded, and then it's decided. I will go to the castle, and watch over, without being seen.

'Smart kid,' it said.

I vanished, but not before putting the farm under a spell that made it seem like it was being taken care of, at least until someone got back.

**MAURICE**

Maurice had started out on his destiny without realizing that he was doing so. He wanted to get to the Faire and set up shop and show his new machine. Of course the fact that Monsieur D'Arque would be there was not a good thing. Not many in Hamport really liked him, and Dark knew that if he showed up, it was basically shoot on sight for him, since he was regarded as evil; well he was creepy, so it was assumed he was evil.

Riding through the forest, Philippe became unsettled, Maurice realized this was a mistake since he'd never taken the horse through here, the other horse, Nym had ridden here many times, and was okay, but Philippe was a bit spooked because he wasn't a riding horse, more of plowing horse. So all of a sudden, Philippe went nuts, bucking wildly and running to and fro. Maurice tried to settle him, but didn't have anything. Holding on, Maurice didn't see that Philippe had turned down the North fork and was riding into gloominess. Maurice finally managed to settle down the horse a bit with a bit of soothing magic words that he'd learned from me. Not true magic, but worded just right to soothe any beast or mammal and get them to settle down. Then Philippe bucked and reared, Maurice looked around and realized there were wolves in the area. They looked hungry. No. That was an understatement. They looked ready to kill. They managed to make a run for it, but not before Philippe stumbled.

"Oh come on," muttered Maurice, "Just get me somewhere….alive."

Philippe was a very skittish horse, so it was no surprise that he bucked his rider off, and took off elsewhere. The horse also wasn't that smart, so he'd get a bit lost before my voice reached him.

Maurice picked himself up, and dusted himself off. He should of brought a gun, because he realized he was alone, against nature, specifically the killing type of nature.

So Maurice did the right thing, he ran. He ran in the general vicinity that he'd thought there would be a town, since he still thought he was headed towards the Faire. The wolves also pursued as well. Playing with him, they really wanted their prey tired, and exhausted so that they could chow down easier.

They never got the chance. Maurice ran into a castle gate. Literally ran into a gate. Luckily, aside from his not having that many smarts and being dizzy, he got in, but the wolves got to his cape and tried to pull him out.

I had arrived at this time, but I couldn't make my presence known until the right time, but I did manage to get the gates to close, but Maurice had to drop his cape/shawl thing. Better that he did that, Belle needed a clue.

Maurice walked in to the castle, and admired it. It was unique. It was very unique. Right up the point that he encountered the Lord of the Castle.

The Beast wasn't too pleasant to visitors or intruders, so Maurice should have been happy that the beast was being nice enough in throwing him in the dungeons. Those who had helped Maurice and give him some food were severely dressed down, which was funny to watch a candle stick, a clock, a teapot, and a foot rest get yelled at.

"You will die here old man," said the beast, "Then I will feed on your carcass, and it will make me feel better."

"I'm not an intruder or anything," said Maurice trying to find some sympathy, "I got lost and attacked by wolves."

"Not my problem human," said the Beast, "You trespassed, and you pay the fine!"

The Beast left back to his room, and went back to being all emo and moody

_**Beast**__: EMO?_

_**D.O.W**__: You have a problem?_

_**Belle**__: EMO??_

_**D.O.W**__: Is there an echo in here?_

_**Gaston**__: He's supposed to go EMO when Belle leaves, not when Maurice shows up._

_**D.O.W**__: WHO IS WRITING THIS EPIC?? REMEMBER???_

_**D.O.W**__: Now back to the story!!!_

**BELLE**

As soon as Philippe had returned, Belle had wished Kyle a good bye and then she'd taken off. If her father was in trouble, then it was her duty to rescue him, though in any other situation, she'd have gone to town first, but her father wasn't much liked in town.

"Philippe," she said, "Take me to where father is, even if means the forest."

The horse already scared, did as she bid. Philippe preferred Belle over her dad, because she was a calming effect, and even if it meant going down the route that Maurice went down, he could handle it with Belle on his back.

They got to the fork and they turned down the route that Philippe had taken when he'd gotten spooked.

"This is the North fork," said Belle, "Philippe, you and dad went down this route?"

The horse whinnied in a yes like fashion and Belle was scared, "Philippe, this is a forbidden route, no one uses it, and it's cursed."

The horse sighed, stopped and turned around, but Belle made him turn around again, "If dad is down this way, then I must get him back."

Philippe rolled his eyes and kept on trotting down the road, Belle heard the distant voices of wolves howling, and shivered, hopefully the wolves hadn't gotten to her dad. Soon enough the horse was at a fast trot as she saw wolves coming along the road in back and some in front. Belle spurred Philippe on as fast as she could, but was worried, because these wolves looked hungry and could probably take down the horse and eat both of them if they felt like it.

She felt as if they wanted her to get off. She had a slight psychic sense, and these wolves weren't exactly true wolves, which was odd. But she ignored them, and spurred the horse on, and got to a pair of gates.

"This is where dad is Philippe?" Belle asked, looking at the old place, it was….spooky.

The horse whinnied and let her off; she led him into the main courtyard and took him to where the stable was, and tied him up and fed him.

On her way into the castle, she found her dad's cloak, as he had come in earlier.

"So," she said to herself, "He did come here."

Walking in, she called out, "Anyone there?" "Hello?"

She heard voices but she couldn't figure out where they were, heading to the stairs, she saw a light, and tried to catch up to it, but couldn't, but did find a candelabra on one of the cubbyholes along the stairs. She felt as if she were being led all the way up the stairs, by some force.

She finally made her way up to the final level, where she found cells and deep dankness.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Belle?" said a voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Father," cried Belle, "What happened?"

"Belle," said Maurice, "Get out of here, its not safe here."

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said, looking around for a key, before another voice spoke.

"He is a prisoner here," said the beast coming out of the shadows, but not into the light, "and he will remain here."

"Then let me take his place," Belle said, "He's sick and he needs to be well, let me take his place."

"No Belle!" shouted Maurice.

"You would do this?" said the Beast, "Take his place?"

"Yes," said Belle, "He is my father, I would do this."

"No Belle!" screamed Maurice, "You can't do this!"

"Step into the light, so that I may see you" said Belle.

The Beast did as she asked, and she was shocked, and started crying. Maurice went to her side to comfort her, but the Beast grabbed him and threw him into a walking stagecoach, in which he said "home," to it.

"You are now a guest in this castle," said The Beast, "and as such I would like it if you joined me for dinner."

He escorted her to her room, where she met her maid, they talked, and the closet tried to get Belle to go down to supper, even when the Beast pounded on the door, she didn't give in.

Maurice went home, and was depressed for the next six months.

For the next six months, Belle lived as a guest in the Beast's castle, growing to like him, and finding she was falling in love with him.

**SIX MONTHS LATER…**

Belle and Beast were in love, it was December, and it was close to Christmas, and close to when the Beast was going to ask her to marry him.

"Belle?" asked the Beast as they went out on the balcony after the dance "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said, "it's been six months, and I'm worried about my father."

The Beast nodded and sighed, he too was slightly worried about her father, so he took out a mirror he had and said to it, "Show me Belle's Father."

It showered with sparks a bit, then revealed a forest and Maurice trying to get through the winds and snow to the castle, by the markings in the forest, he was still close to home.

"Father!" screamed Belle, then turning to the one she loved, "if I don't do something he may die."

"Go!" said the Beast, he knew that there was a choice to be made, "Go, he made a sacrifice once, and my love for you knows where to let go."

Belle kissed him on the lips and then ran out to the stable where Philippe had been well taken care of, she raced out like a bolt of lightening, she found him and nursed him back to health, meanwhile other nefarious dealings and wheeling's were going on.

**RED DRAGON…**

An alarm sounded an immediately the cocoon around me dissolved, then I realized that it wasn't an alarm, it was The Beast howling with pain and sorrow as his heart left him, I looked out to see Belle and the horse leaving, fast, my mind's eye told me that Maurice was in trouble.

The wolves were in the vicinity and I needed to talk to them, I ran along the parapets then jumped down outside the castle, and started walking leisurely; I knew the wolves knew I was there.

There was twenty of them, and more in the background, waiting.

"You wolves," I said, "I am the Red Dragon, and I command that you retain your sentience in my presence, especially in front of the Red Guardian's main weapon."

A few of the wolves advanced as I was speaking, but when I said Red Guardian, a few shivered and backed a few paces, one of the wolves, the biggest, followed by a slightly smaller, but big wolf came forth and as they did, they changed into humanoid wolves.

"You are the first to recognize those who are Chartaca-Zasham," said the Alpha, "We used to be regular wolves, til this place was cursed then we became the wardens to make sure no one got in or….out."

Chartaca-Zasham is a cursed form of existence, and it stinks, you retain your intelligence but you have to take an animal form, and you can transform, but you transform still looking like the animal, my guess is that Kestral wanted wolves just for the fact that they made perfect watch dogs.

"I have use for you Lords of The Ricsastasha," I said, "Soon the curse will be lifted from this castle, but since you were under a different curse, that will not be lifted since the one who did this is no longer effective."

A lot of the wolves growled, they were not used to being addressed without the C-Z, and it was the proper way to get them to help.

"There is danger afoot in another one of the towns, danger in the form of black magix and demonic powers by one of the Guardians," I said.

The wolves had been brought in by Kestral and were Red Guard warriors, used mostly in forests in areas where it was illogical to send a squadron of humans. C-Z and Ricsastasha were used for clearing out the area, before clean up forces were sent.

Suddenly one of the wolves sniffed the air, "Danger!" he growled, "Humans on the march!"

My minds eye told me that Gaston was leading them, perfect; he had been subverted by Lefou who was a Guardian. Gaston was a Red Guard child soldier, but his handler never arrived, due to unforeseen events that Kestral had caused. Lefou had become friends with Gaston, and then started using him to make sure the Guardians ruled this reality and had a stronger foothold, as of now, it was only Lefou and Monsieur D'Arque, but whatever was going on at his insanitarium, was big. He had guards posted there, and he was the one that made a deal with Gaston, get Gaston to marry Belle and Maurice would be fine, but if she didn't cooperate, well, she didn't cooperate.

"Get into the forest," I said, then I teleported into the castle, where they had already began preparations for the onslaught.

**THE BEAST…**

The Beast was well aware of this, he knew that Belle had enemies, and she had spoken of them, if this was the case, then her return home meant that the enemies would strike here, but it didn't matter, the rose was dying, and it was his time to die.

"My lord," said Lumiere, "What should we do, they're attacking!"

"Let them," said the Beast, "It doesn't' matter."

**RED DRAGON…**

I took a kneeling position and took out my guns, I one of the taller beings covering me, and I had a whole slew of ammo which I had teleported from the armory, how the armory had UZI weaponry, I don't know, but for me, I've learned not to question. There was a banging at the door, and I let them bang a few times, before I let the doors open, everyone else was in hiding, it would make the element of surprise better, the hat post had the gun and as soon as they entered, it fired, followed by the whine of my guns, which surprised them, to see a humanoid. There was a hundred of them, and ten went down in the first wave, before they started scattering.

"Get him!" someone shouted, and soon enough five men were rushing me, then I whistled and the castle came to life, and attacked.

I jumped out of the way and then extended my wings, more men were rushing in and when they saw me, they screamed. I didn't see Gaston among them, but Lefou was there. I had a net on me, I had acquired it when they had tried throwing it at me, so I had decided to use it and keep it for safe keeping. I realized it then, this attack was a ploy, no one would be defending The Beast, which was what Gaston (under Lefou's suggestion) wanted. Belle would then have to marry him.

"Not if I can help it," I muttered, diving down with the net open and captured Lefou.

"You!" he screamed at me, among other obscenities, "You Will Release me." He was using suggestion and I ignored him, it was easy, I was an anointed, Gaston didn't have it lucky, he wasn't born with the mental blocks, he'd have to learn.

I flew up to the roof, where Gaston had The Beast cornered, then I flew down and mentally flung him back a bit, and kept Lefou in the net.

I heard Belle call out to The beast, and he smiled, as she came to him, Gaston got up, cocked his gun and fired. The bullet never found its mark, it passed by me and dissolved.

"**THIS ENDS NOW!"** I said with power in my voice.

The net was on the ground and I had bound it to the ground, so as Lefou couldn't escape. Gaston was bound as well, he was bound to my will, I had put blocks in as I'd flung him, and the power that Lefou was holding over him was ending, had ended for that matter.

Then Belle and The Beast kissed. It was awesome, suddenly a light seemed to take him and he was transformed, and for that matter the whole castle was transformed, the things became human and the castle became very human again, the beings became human as well.

"NO!" screamed Lefou, "It wasn't supposed to end like this!"

He suddenly sprouted mini wings, which for his size were funny. He quasi-transformed, into an armored being and came at me, Gaston for all his stupidity, fired his gun, bringing down war-Lefou.

I picked up Lefou and held him up with my binding.

"Lancaster Draconian Astrolies," I said in Latin, and immediately his true nature was revealed. Genetically Modified Humanoid, he was created by Monsieur D'Arque, to be a weapon, but he also was given psi abilities as had been shown with Gaston's control that he'd taken.

"You are going to pay for this!" said Lefou, "My Master will…"

"Your master," said Prince Kendalsworth(the beast,) will be destroyed, he is an affront and he tried to use me, I will not allow this."

Lefou smiled, "He will prevail, and the gate will open."

The Ascrorth gate was the gate that was being referred to here, it was deep in the bowels of the castle and it was the gate that been guarded for all eternity, since if it was opened then those who used it could have free access to any and all multiverse's and mega-multiverses's.

"I am The Red Dragon!" I said, "I have been and I will always be!"

Lefou laughed, "He can defeat you human, the Phoenix was never released and the Sun Guard is still human."

"What?" I asked, "Do you mean?

"Don't you know?" said Lefou laughing, "You did what we wanted you do to, "You killed a Red Priest, when you protected our warrior the Hunchback, Quasimodo, you prevented the unity of power that would keep the bindings intact, now all needs to happen is for the last high power to be killed and then we will have access.

"What?" I shouted, raising my hand as Lefou was brought closer to me, "You have Kestral!"

"Yes." Said Lefou, "and the time is almost complete."

"Now we wait."

**End Chapter Four  
**

**End Book Two**


End file.
